Il est à moi !
by Elisab68
Summary: Lorsque Lucifer parle de Sam Winchester


_Voici une courte fiction qui se situe lors de la saison 7. _

_J'aime à m'imaginer les pensées de Lucifer… _

_Bonne lecture !_

**Il est à moi !**

Pourquoi je prends un malin plaisir à m'acharner sur lui ? Et bien c'est tout simplement parce que je m'ennuie. Je n'ai rien à me mettre sous la dent, rien qui pourrait me défouler, rien à part lui. Un grand bipède imberbe aux cheveux trop longs qui réagit de façon si distrayante que je ne peux m'empêcher de jubiler et de me dire qu'en fin de compte, j'ai eu de la chance d'être enfermé avec lui pendant si longtemps.

Maintenant, alors qu'il a quitté mon cocon infernal, je me retrouve enfermé dans sa tête… le pauvre !

Je m'amuse fabuleusement avec lui ! Il est sorti de l'enfer de ma cage pour se retrouver dans la sienne beaucoup moins agréable et un peu plus à l'étroit. Moi en compagnie de son petit cerveau de primate.

Je suis tellement excité par cette situation que j'en frémis de plaisir… ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis très… très… longtemps.

J'aime bien le voir tenter de me refouler dans son subconscient, de m'oublier, de faire comme si je n'existais pas alors que c'est inévitable. Je suis et je resterai avec lui jusqu'à sa mort.

Il l'a bien compris, mais il tente toujours d'ignorer cette vérité. Il est ma marionnette, ma poupée de chiffon et je fais avec lui comme le ferait un enfant : Je m'amuse !

Je lui fais subir tout ce que je veux, selon mon humeur. Je le plie entre mes mains, il est si malléable ! Je l'emmène quand je veux, où je veux, dans des endroits où sa frayeur devient si insupportable qu'il me supplie d'arrêter.

A ce moment là j'ai deux alternatives, soit je l'écrase de rage sous mon pied, soit je le prends dans mes bras pour me faire pardonner. Un câlin ? Je deviens alors tendre et même gentil, parce qu'il m'arrive d'être bon… oui… oui ! Mon frère peut bien dire le contraire, je PEUX avoir une âme charitable.

D'ailleurs, je le garde bien en vie à mes côtés.

Bon, je le reconnais, une vie enchaînée à ma personne comme celui d'un petit animal de compagnie. Il refuse de me manger encore dans la main mais cela ne saurait tarder. Il devient déjà plus obéissant. Il n'arrive déjà plus à me repousser derrière les barricades de sa volonté comme au début de notre association involontaire.

Il faiblit de jour en jour et bientôt il sera entièrement à MOI.

Cependant je redoute cet instant. Dès lors, il ne sera plus drôle. Je risque de m'ennuyer encore et surtout je retournerai définitivement dans ma cage, sans petite fenêtre vers l'extérieur, sans petite porte de sortie. Ma petite bouffée d'oxygène.

Alors il faut que je lui donne au compte-gouttes de l'espoir. Que je lui distille partiellement une dose d'amour illusoire pour qu'il continue son combat contre moi. Lui donner un instant ce qu'il désir pour ensuite le lui reprendre et le voir s'effondrer encore un peu plus loin, à la frontière si mince qui délimite l'espoir du renoncement. On le sait tous, l'espoir fait vivre ! Belle parole. Dure réalité.

Pourtant je ne peux reculer l'inévitable et bientôt il va s'effondrer, toutes ses résistances abattues les unes après les autres. Toutefois, je crois que je le garderai tout de même près de moi, parce qu'il est certainement le premier qui aura mis autant de détermination à me résister et à me défier et je dois l'avouer : j'aime ça !

Il mérite peut être un peu de considération de ma part, il s'est bien battu et je fonde l'espoir que son frère sera du même acabit. Lui qui est resté de nombreuses années en Enfer. J'ai déjà une idée sur la façon de l'attirer au travers des mailles du filet de ma prison pour prendre également possession de sa raison. J'ai déjà l'appât sous la main. Un appât si docile et obéissant qu'il attirera son frère sous mon giron rien que pour ne plus subir mon courroux et me contenter. Je commence déjà à être excité rien qu'en y songeant.

Cependant, les Winchester sont si surprenant que je ne crie jamais victoire à l'avance avec eux. Ils sont si inventifs que je m'attends à un revirement de situation, un coup de Jarnac.

Malgré cela, aujourd'hui je suis prêt.

Mais là c'est une autre histoire…

Fin


End file.
